1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus preferably used for a facsimile communication apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A facsimile apparatus has been often used as mean for transmitting and receiving image data through public telephone lines. A facsimile apparatus reads an original document to be transmitted with a reading device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or the like and transmits the obtained image data through a public telephone line. A facsimile at the receiving side prints out the image data, using a thermal imaging device called a thermal printer for example.
Such a facsimile apparatus, as described above is made as a single apparatus to perform both transmission and reception. It, therefore, needs a driving mechanism to convey a document to allow the reading device read it prior to transmission, and also needs a driving mechanism to convey a recording sheet to allow the printing device to print image it in reception.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show configuration of a reading portion a recording portion 2 of an example of a conventional facsimile apparatus, respectively. As shown in these figures, the reading portion 1 comprises a back roller 4 and a reading glass 3 of transparent glass, and an original is pressed closely to the reading glass 3 by the back roller 4. This back roller 4 is rotated by a driving power transmitted from a motor 5 through a reduction gear 6. The reading device 7 of the CCD or the like is located and the side of the reading glass 3 opposite to the back roller 4.
In the recording portion 2, a recording sheet is conveyed in the direction of arrow 8 and is pressed closely to recording head 9, such as a thermal head by a platen roller 10. This platen roller 10 is rotated by a driving power transmitted from a motor 11 through a reduction gear 12.
A conventional facsimile apparatus as mentioned above needs to be provided with motors 5 and 11, reduction gears 6 and 12, and a back roller 4 and a platen roller 10 for a reading portion 1 and a recording portion 2, respectively. As a result, it has contained a large number of parts and a large body size.